


Reasons

by MultiVerSonalityDisorder



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV switch, Romance, reasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiVerSonalityDisorder/pseuds/MultiVerSonalityDisorder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something...someone that Izaya doesn't know a thing about, what will happen when he sees this person with Shizuo? Hatred sizzling, will their reasons finally come out? Will they finally say what they wanted to say all along? ShizuoXIzaya, Shizaya</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Restless Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter to my Durarara fan fiction. I don't know how many chapters it will be but they shouldn't be too many, maybe four or five. Well, I hope you guys like it! This is ShizuoXIzaya! Shizaya!
> 
> I do not own Durarara or the characters, but I do own Ayanami Airi.

"Shizu-chan!"

The blonde bartender looked over his shoulder as he walked down the streets of Ikebukuro. Tilting his sunglasses to get a better look at the one running towards him, he smiled and waved, “Good evening.”

A grin became visible to him as the other stopped before him, cheeks red and breath uneven, “Good evening.”

"What brings you here?"

"Ne, before that! Shizu-chan! Could we go to Russia Sushi? I want some fatty tuna!"

Shizuo thought for a moment before nodding, turning and taking out a cigarette, “Sure. I don’t have to meet up with Tom-san for another couple of hours. I’m free.”

"Yay!" came the squeal before thin arms wrapped around one of Shizuo’s, both walking towards the sushi shop. "Ne~ Shizu-chan! Don’t smoke! Not in front of me! You know I don’t like it!"

Dark eyes glanced down to their right, meeting with a pouting face, he sighed, placing the stick back into its container. “Fine, fine. If that’s how you’re going to be…pain in my ass.”

"But, you love me Shizu-chan, so it’s all right!"

"Right, right. I love you…"

"What’s the matter? You don’t look happy. Are you in a bad mood? Is it my fault? Did I do something bad?"

"Calm down, it’s not your fault," he laughed slightly to comfort the smaller life form, patting the brown locks with gentle care. "I was suddenly reminded of something is all. Something I can’t stand."

"Was I the one who made you remember that bad thing?"

"Eh? Ah…n-no! It….was a…uh, a s-sign! We walked by a sign! It just, reminded me…and…"

The creature tilted its head to the side, almost seeming wounded, it must have known he was lying, “What sign?”

"Ehhh? Oh, um, well-!"

"Shizuo!" a deep voice called out, heavily weighed down by a thick accent. The couple looked over to see their favorite black Russian outside of their favorite sushi bar.

"Simon!" they called in unison, making him laugh as he smiled at them.

"Airi, too! Friends! Come! Eat sushi! Very good! Very fresh!"

The female clinging to Shizuo giggled and nodded, “Will do, Simon Sir!”

As the two walked in, they waved and nodded as Simon went back to distributing his fliers, scaring someone almost immediately; poor Simon. As they settled themselves in at a booth, Airi instantly began her gossip that she always enjoyed to share with Shizuo, who could care less and eventually learned how to tune her out. It wasn’t that he hated her, no, he didn’t hate her, just hated her talking. Women, all they liked to do was talk about meaningless things.

With his ears out of commission, his eyes went to work, studying her. Her violet colored eyes, her dark brown hair that ended at her shoulders with a slight curve. Wearing a simple white tank top and below a black skirt, black heels attached to her feet. She’d been new to Ikebukuro for a year and seemed to have taken a liking to Shizuo almost instantly. He didn’t mind hanging out with her here and there, since she was generally a nice person, had a scary temper but she always put whoever she was with first, always wanting to know what they wanted to do and insisted on that. However, there were just some things about her that…pissed him off…but only a little. The name “Shizu-chan”. He didn’t mind her calling him that, but the other one…that  _flea_ ….it always made him think about that damn….Izaya. Even her love of fatty tuna made him twitch and think back to the informant who made his life such a hell. He sighed before shrugging at his own thoughts until Airi noticed and sighed as well.

"If you don’t want to listen then just say so," she muttered, looking dejected as Shizuo glanced up at her.

He blinked a few times, ears working once more and taking his mind a moment to register what she had just said, “Oh? Ah! No! Sorry sorry! I just…something you said reminded me of-“

"Save it!" she said, putting a hand up as if to command him into silence. "I don’t like excuses. If I did something or said something, tell me, I’ll stop."

Shizuo sighed, “No, Airi, it’s not your fault. I just…my mind wanders to…other things sometimes. I’m sorry.”

"Shizu-chan, don’t be sorry! Let’s order! I want fatty tuna and that’s the only way I could become happy now! FATTY TUNA!" she grinned, shouting loudly and gaining the attention of those around them.

"You’re so weird sometimes."

"What? The weird one is you! Shi. Zu. Chan!"

"Oh? And, how am I the weird one?"

"Brother complex! Brother complex! Brother complex!" she repeated over and over and over, loudly.

The blonde blushed reaching over the table and placing hand over her mouth. “I do NOT have a brother complex!” he hissed in a whispered tone, making Airi laugh as she pulled away.

"Looks like you’re having fun. Hm? Shizu-chan?"

The voice of the one who said that made Shizuo’s blood freeze. That cold voice, the teasing tone, the smugness in it, the holier than thou bull shit that came with it. And, that goddamn nickname, that insult. It could only be…

"IIIZAAAAYAAAAA," Shizuo turned, glaring at the man who stood not even a foot away from his table.

"Izaya?" Airi echoed staring over at the thin man who smirked at the blonde. She had never met the brunette before but had heard stories of him. He didn’t seem like a bad person, a jerk maybe, but not a bad person.

"Is Shizu-chan on a date?" Izaya teased once more, faking a smile as he sat down next to Airi and placed an arm over her shoulder. "Mind if I join you?"

Shizuo’s eyes turned red, and before he knew it he was being picked up into the air and over a broad strong shoulder. “Wha-What? Simon! Let me down! That bastard Izaya-“

"I let him in thinking you would be peaceful. Fighting is bad. Hoping for peace is good. No peace, no food," Simon explained as he walked out, taking Shizuo’s punches to his back as if they were nothing. The Russian made sure to walk a bit away from his restaurant before setting Shizuo down on the sidewalk. "Come again," was all he said before turning and going back to Russia Sushi.

The bartender glared at Simon’s back before looking at the ground, gritting his teeth. He had to calm down somehow, sure Izaya was only a block away now, but still he was immobile, Shizuo could kill him! But, no! If Shizuo had a fight with Izaya inside of Russia Sushi, it would ruin everything for Simon, and he couldn’t do that, couldn’t let himself do that to his friend! But, still, he just…had to…

"Shizu-chan!"

Instantly, said blonde looked up to see Airi running towards him, a to-go bag in her hand. He sighed, “You didn’t have to come all the way out here.”

"But, Shizu-chan, it’s not your fault, you can’t control yourself and Iza-chan knows that. Besides, I wanted to eat fatty tuna with you!" Airi smiled once again and held the box in front of Shizuo, hoping to convince him.

Again, he sighed, “Fine. Let’s go to the park or something and eat it. And, don’t call him ‘Iza-chan’. It’s disturbing. If you want to call him anything, call him ‘Flea’.”

"But, that’s your pet-name for him, isn’t it?

Shizuo stared wide-eyed at the woman before him, blinked several times, and shook his head, “What the HELL did he TELL you?”

"N-Nothing! I just thought, that since you refer to him as that then…you…"

"Were you not hearing me when I said I HATED him?"

"…Sorry," she mumbled, redness crossing her cheeks.

Oh, how Shizuo wished he could whip out a cigarette and smoke it, but he couldn’t, damn Airi. “Look, let’s just get to your place, it’s closer,” he said, placing an arm around her shoulders and walking back in the direction they came from. It wasn’t his fault that she lived so close to Russia Sushi, but hey, if he was lucky, he’d meet with Izaya and then he could kill him.

* * *

"Shizu-chan?" Airi paused in opening the door of her apartment. Shizuo and she had enjoyed some sushi, talking about nothing in particular and had a generally good time, and now it was time for Shizuo to get going for he soon had to work.

"Yeah?" he replied, wondering why the woman suddenly became so…hesitant.

"Izaya-kun, he calls you Shizu-chan, too, right?"

"Yeah? So?"

"Do you hate it that he calls you that?"

"Of course! I hate him all together! Why?"

"Do you hate it when I call you that? Do I remind you of him? Do you hate me?"

"What? No! I don’t hate you! And, I don’t hate it when you call me that!" Shizuo said in a panic, placing his hands on her shoulders in comfort, smiling awkwardly in the same manner.

"But, I remind you of him, don’t I? When I call you that I…"

The blonde gave out a half sigh half groan, biting his lip as he said, “YES! I’m sorry, but yes you do. But, it’s not your fault! I can’t help it! My mind wanders to him and then I…then I…I wish it wasn’t like that but…he just…takes over my mind so easily and it pisses me off!”

Airi looked up at the man, his face flushed as he was glaring at the ground. “Should I stop calling you ‘Shizu-chan’?” she asked.

"No, don’t stop calling me that," he answered, petting her head. "I’ll get over it one day. You can help me."

After a moment, a smile came to the brunette and Shizuo smiled in return, placing a hand on the door, over hers, and twisted it, “I’ll be going now, take care,” he said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"You, too," was her reply, holding the door open and watching him walk out. "Do a good job at work!" Shizuo was silent as he walked into the bustling streets, and as she watched his back disappear she couldn’t help but think of the crushed look Izaya gave her when they were in Russia Sushi.

**-**


	2. Endless Reasons

Bored. Could it be that Orihara Izaya was actually bored? The thought of it was sickening. The young man sat there in his office chair, staring out into the window, down into the city and for some strange reason thinking of another; another city, Ikebukuro. The screen of his computer, the chat room was empty, no one had been on in days. That is until now.

_SBLuv has signed in._

_SBLuv: Hello! ^-^_

_SBLuv: Is anyone there?_

_SBLuv: No?_

_SBLuv: Helloooooo?_

_A new person?_ Izaya thought as he examined his monitor. He shrugged, perhaps this person could ease his boredom. He stretched, resettling in his comfy big chair and grinned before he began to type.

_Kanra: Hi hi! :3_

_SBLuv: Oh! Hello! I thought I was alone._

_Kanra: Oh, you aren't! Welcome! Welcome!_

_SBLuv: Thank you! A friend of mine told me of this chat room, the people that are usually on it._

_SBLuv: Are you one of them?_

_SBLuv: I've heard that you people can be very informative and often talk about interesting things._

_SBLuv: Specifically things in Ikebukuro._

_Kanra: Are you interested in Ikebukuro?_

_SBLuv: Are you one of the people usually on?_

_Kanra: Hahahaha, yes, yes! I am! Sorry for ignoring your question._

_SBLuv: Oh, I'm glad! ^ ^_

_SBLuv: That's fine, but it's not that I'm "interested" per say. I'm not quite new, but I sort of recently moved to there._

Recently moved, eh?

_Kanra: How long ago?_

_SBLuv: About a year or so._

"A year? That's not really that recent," Izaya mumbled to himself.

_Kanra: A year? Wow! Have you made yourself comfortable there?_

_SBLuv: ^-^ Yes, I have. I've made several friends and even a boyfriend!_

_Kanra: I'm happy for you. Again, I welcome you to Ikebukuro._

_SBLuv: Wait, do you live in Ikebukuro?_

_Kanra: I used to, but then I moved away. I visit there occasionally, sometimes once, sometimes twice a week, sometimes more, depending on how busy I am._

_SBLuv: Really? So, do you know Simon and Shizuo and everyone?_

_Kanra: I know about them, yes. ^-^ I know just about everyone._

_SBLuv: That's so cool! You're a very amazing person!_

_Kanra: Oh, I'm only a humble little person. There's nothing so special about me._

_SBLuv: Of course there is! Hey! Do you know about me as well?_

_Kanra: Perhaps~~. You may never know._

_SBLuv: ^-^ That's still just unbelievable! Uh, I'm sorry though, I have to go. Russia Sushi time!_

_Kanra: That's all right. Have fun~!_

_SBLuv: Bye~!_

_SBLuv has left the chat room._

Izaya sighed, again he was left with no one to talk to. Nothing to do. However, what SBLuv had mentioned earlier, made him just a bit confused. "A year ago?" he thought aloud.  _I don't think I remember anything about someone new arriving a year ago._  That was when a clever little thought popped into his head, something else that SBLuv had mentioned.  _Russia Sushi, eh? I might as well, it might turn out interesting._

* * *

Honestly, what a rare day this was. There barely ever came a day where Izaya would find himself in need for something to do, almost desperate. As he walked down the streets of Ikebukuro he kept his ears open and his eyes on everything he passed in case he could find something better than looking for this girl called SBLuv. Sadly, nothing could preoccupy the little devil and just as he was able to see Russia Sushi, he couldn't help notice who went inside. His footsteps paused when he saw a specific blonde bartender and…a woman attached to his arm. A rather…beautiful woman, with a nice figure, nice face…What was Shizuo doing with her? Intrigued, Izaya resumed his pace and headed straight for the sushi restaurant.

"Ah! Izaya-kun, too! Welcome!" Simon grinned at the brunette as he held out a flier to a man walking by, actually taking it in curiosity.

"Hello, Simon~! Good day today isn't it?" Izaya returned the happy expression to the Russian who fully turned his attention towards him.

"Yes! Yes! Are you wanting sushi, Izaya-kun?"

"Actually I am. It's never a bad time for some fatty tuna, is it?"

"No, no. Shizuo is here, as well."

"Oh, is he? Well then, I'll try to play nice with him, all right?"

"Perfect! Go right on in!"

"I will, thank you," Izaya nodded to him, keeping his smile until he turned and entered the building. He stopped at the door as he stepped inside, looking around for that familiar patch of golden hair, or even that woman if it was possible. It wasn't until he heard a voice yell, "Brother complex! Brother complex! Brother complex!" that he was able to follow it and find the man when he replied with, "I do NOT have a brother complex!" With that woman so happy and Shizuo so flushed in the face…Izaya felt…threatened?

It was an impulse that lead him to sneering as he stood a yard away from the table, unnoticed until he blurted out, "Looks like you're having fun. Hm? Shizu-chan?" It would be a lie to say that he wasn't amused when the blonde male froze for a good long minute before glaring at him, growling his name. However, when the  _girl_  echoed his name, his attention was quickly turned to her and seeing her face, he knew he had definitely never seen her around before, perhaps…she…his blood boiled for some strange unknown reason before he quickly turned his attention back to the raging Shizuo, grinning falsely. "Is Shizu-chan on a date?" he questioned as he slipped beside the girl and placed an arm about her shoulders. "Mind if I join you?"

Before this little fight could even begin, Simon came in to finish it. Picking Shizuo up and tossing him over his shoulder, leaving the man to hit at his friend's back. Shouting out anything he could to try and, ineffectively, convince the other to release him, leaving Izaya with the questionable woman alone.

"Uh, I…Izaya-san?" she called, gaining his attention once more.

"Ah, yes. I am Orihara Izaya. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I…I am Ayanami Airi."

"Hello, Airi-chan~! I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?"

"You could…say that…"

"Must be hard being in a strange place all alone."

"Oh, it's all right I've made several friends and even a boyfriend. It hasn't been hard at all."

Izaya's heart began to race, was his hunch right after all?

"And, how long have you been in Ikebukuro?"

"About…a year…?"

"I'm sorry, Izaya-san but, I have to get to Shizu-chan so if-"

Ears perking up, the male's heart began to pick up speed, and he couldn't help but cut in, asking, "What did you call him?"

"Eh?" Airi stared at him, innocently confused.

"Just now," Izaya repeated, his voice low and smooth, "what did you call him?"

"Oh, I call him 'Shizu-chan'. Silly isn't it? I can't help it, it's just so cute for him!" A smile, the girl actually had the gall to smile.

Although, Izaya shrugged it off with a cocky smirk of his own, turning his gaze over to the doors before he scoffed, "He doesn't like to be called that. I'm sure that really pisses him off."

"Shizu-chan doesn't have a problem with it."

That statement made the male's pulse freeze. Quickly, his attention snapped back to the girl, he was practically speechless. "What?"

"Shizu-chan never said anything like that. That he hated being called that. He never gets mad, never has."

This was impossible. A woman that clung to Shizuo, called him "Shizu-chan". Something that only Izaya had ever done, only Izaya was allowed to do. Calling him "Shizu-chan" to watch him boil with anger, to tease him, something else that only Izaya was allowed to do. However, this girl was able to call him that and not be yelled at? Not be hated? Should Izaya be glad that only he and he alone can grate Shizuo's nerves with that name? Or, should he…why did he…feel horrible inside…this feeling…she was allowed to? Without…? Why her? What made her special? Why?

"Um, now, if you would excuse me, Izaya-san. I have to get my food then go get Shizu-chan."

Knowing full well that he was blocking her way out, he still couldn't find it in himself to move out of his seat. Part of it was because he was still slightly stunned, the other was because, for some strange reason, he couldn't stand her and wanted oh so much to trouble her in any way possible. Once again, without thinking, he couldn't help but mutter as he stared down at the table, "Get out yourself."

Surprised, Airi couldn't hold back a glare, but held her tongue as she knew that getting her fatty tuna and catching Shizuo was more important than having a little spat with Mr. Orihara. Silent, Airi pushed pass Izaya's legs, ignoring the pressure and slight pain from being squished awkwardly by the man and the table. Still, she was able to escape and, straightening herself out first, she made her way to the counter to talk to the chef, leaving Izaya alone to glare at the table. His boredom completely gone and instead, something else was awakened.

**-**


	3. Answers Are Lacking

"Damn it!" Shizuo growled under his breath. "Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!"

"Uh, you all right there, Shizuo?" Tom queried, turning around with a raised brow of concern towards the blonde as they were making their way to the next…possible victim of Heiwajima Shizuo's short temper and horrifying strength.

However, Tom's answer was the brute passing by and muttering, "Damn it."

Tom sighed. Well, it wasn't like whatever  _was_  bothering Shizuo was bothering him enough to make him incapable of working. He's already sent three out of the five men they visited today flying halfway across Ikebukuro. It still worried him, though, to see his friend upset.

As for Shizuo? What was irritating such a fine bartender? Well, it could only be the one and only Orihara Izaya.

Shizuo was forced to see that maggoty flea not once but  _twice_  today.

It was on the way to meet up with Tom-san.

 _Lighting a cigarette, Shizuo took a moment to let the soothing aura of the nicotine spread through his system. He sighed. The whole day had been a bit stressful. Not just Airi, but that…he shook his head. He didn't even want to_ think _about_ THAT _. He needed to focus now, do a good job for Tom-san._

_But, fate was never on his side._

_Why would it_ ever _be on his side?_

_As he looked up, who should Shizuo see? The Flea! Shizuo glared, the dark haired man was standing on the bridge, and just as he was about to charge like usual, he paused. Shizuo actually paused an oncoming rampage. Izaya was just standing on the bridge, leaning forward with his elbows resting on the cement wall as he looked out into the traffic in the distance. Though it was an expression that seemed of boredom, Shizuo could tell it was something more. He knew that Izaya wasn't so simple. There was something wrong with him. What it was? He wasn't sure. The fact that anything could upset a disaster like him was a surprise._

_Shizuo sighed, taking a long drag of his cigarette before continuing on his way. He would leave it, forget about it. It never happened._

At least, that's what was supposed to happen. Even now, hours after that tiny moment of his life, Shizuo couldn't stop thinking about it. In fact, he became more annoyed with each passing minute. His old favored "damn it" now turning into "shit".

Tom shook his head, heaving a large frustrated puff of air out of his system as he placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, pulling him off to the side so as not to be in the way of the other pedestrians on the streets. Shizuo rose a confused brow at his employer, and Tom retracted his hand, placing it back in his pocket where it usually hid.

"What's up, Tom-san?" the blonde asked, crossing his arms in front of him.

"You're tense, Shizuo," the brunette responded. "It's late and I think it's time to call it quits for tonight."

"What?"

"You've done enough for the night," he restated with a shrug. "I can do this last job easily on my own. You go home and rest."

"But, I can-"

Tom rose a hand, "Really, it's ok, Shizuo. Go on."

At first the blonde frowned. Then he scowled. Shoved his hands into his pants pockets. Turned. Stomped off. If you looked closely you could tell how hard he was clenching his teeth.

Damn Izaya. Stupid Izaya. Because of him he could barely focus on work. And, now he was even more aggravated. That must have been his plan. There's no way that Izaya would look like that unknowingly. He did it on purpose. He knew that, for some strange reason, Shizuo would be bothered by it. It was all a setup. Just like everything else.

He couldn't trust the little bastard as far as he could throw him. Er…wait…

"Damn it!"

* * *

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit," Shizuo sat on the steps in the middle of the park. It was a new day. It was bright and there were families happily strolling by, some few business men, couples. But, here he was. Pissed. Still. His leg was moving like crazy as he went through his fifth cigarette that morning. He went to grab another but there were none left. "Fuck!" Shizuo's vocabulary gained a new word as he crumpled and slammed the tiny empty box on the ground, grinding it into dust with the heel of his foot.

What the hell was wrong with him? Why was that face, that look of complete and utter boredom on Orihara Izaya's face bothering him so God damn much?

That was when a shadow passed over him. He looked up, his glare still heavily sketched into his features as he did, and saw The Headless Rider.

* * *

- _So, he only looked bored?-_

"Yeah," Shizuo sighed, scratching at his neck, rolling it and allowing a few cracks to release.

-  _And, it bothered you?_ -

"…yeah…"

- _Why?_ -

"I don't know why!"

- _You didn't go after him like always?_ -

"No…"

- _How did you feel?_ -

"Annoyed."

- _You can't stop thinking about it?_ -

"Yeah, and I just keep getting more pissed off."

- _And, this isn't usual of him?_ -

"Not even the slightest bit."

- _Is it possible that you're worried for him?_ -

**-**


	4. So Tell Me Why

Without him even noticing, darkness enveloped the streets of Ikebukuro. Izaya, with his hands in his pockets as he made his way home absentmindedly, had only one thing on his mind: Airi. Why did he feel she was such a concerning presence? There's no reason for him to be bothered at all, absolutely none. And, yet… He tried to laugh it off. Since when did Orihara Izaya fear anyone? No matter how hard he was on some, and no matter what they tried to do with him, he could never hate his wonderful humans. The beings that he loved so much. All of them, except for Shizuo.

Shizuo. That protozoan, idiot, barbarian. Though, despite that, he made for an excellent toy. Originally, Izaya just wanted to test out the young man's strength when he first heard of it from Shinra. He found the faces the blonde made to be rather exhilarating. Anger, frustration, the urge to destroy. He was an animal when he let his emotions run through and released his power. Izaya loved it. Every time those chilling raging eyes were aimed towards him, it sent electricity up his spine and he wanted to see it more. He wanted to see bruises and scratches on that man's flesh, he wanted to see him covered in red. He wanted to see an expression of complete and utter defeat on his face. So, of course, he would poke and prod at the beast. Izaya would through red before the bull and run, forcing it to chase after him and have those eyes aimed at him, burning into his back, hearing it shout out his name for all to hear.

Wait. Izaya paused. Those thoughts…suddenly seemed strange. They never did before, but they suddenly did just now. He frowned, and even more so when he realized that he was on the bridge. He removed his hands from his pockets as he walked over towards the edge, leaning against it, resting his forearms and elbows on it as he stared out.

When he thought about it, those thoughts really were strange. But, it wasn't such a sudden awareness at all. He knew they were strange for years. He couldn't deny that he had always been one of sadistic nature, but he always shared that nature equally with all of his little humans. However, it seemed as though he wanted to give much more of it to Shizuo than any other. The more he wanted to give to him, the less he wanted to give to his humans. The more he gave to him, the angrier he would get. But, just how angry could Izaya get him before it became the straw that broke the camel's back? He wanted to push it, yes, but he didn't want to go completely over the edge.

"Ah," Izaya's eyes sparkled at the familiar sight of blonde hair and a bartender suit. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. It was the second time that day he had seen the man, though he couldn't bring himself to chase after him, goad him into a fight. And, then, he was reminded of her once again. Airi. From what he had witnessed, the brute seemed to treat her rather gently. Though, compared to how he treated Izaya himself, he probably treated everyone much more gently. There was a brief question in his mind as to how he would feel if Shizuo treated him in that manner. Strangely, that thought drew red to the brunette's cheeks. He straightened, stuffed his hands back into his pockets, then continued home.

He would never think about that ever again. Never. Just the thought of Shizuo being nice to him. A smile. A wave. A handshake. A hug. A kiss. Izaya mentally kicked himself at that one. He just…couldn't imagine something like that ever happening. It just wasn't right. Or, it didn't seem like it would feel right, anyway.

What did all this matter anyway? He hated Shizuo, right? He hated the way the blonde would never do as he wanted him, or expected him to. Hated the way it seemed like the other wanted nothing more than to turn his humans against him. So, there was no need to think about things like Shizuo being nice to him, treating him kindly with a warm gentleness he'd never seen before. Izaya shook his head as he entered his office. "Stupid protozoan."

* * *

"It's not possible," Izaya groaned as he slammed on his keyboard.

Namie jumped at the sound, turning to look over at the informant as she was putting up books. "What isn't possible?" she sighed, a smirk on her face, almost happy to see a slightly frustrated Izaya.

Izaya ran a hand through his hair, his reddish-brown eyes closing as he exhaled, "Nothing. No need to concern yourself."

"I feel I should when you nearly break your keyboard."

Izaya gave her a pointed look before turning back to his screen. How was it that he couldn't find anything on Ayanami Airi? Nothing, but basic information; name, date of birth, age, things that anyone could find. But, why wasn't there anything else? Nothing he could put in his little black book. It was ridiculous. What kind of person was she? He ran his hand back and forth over his scalp several times before rubbing the back of his neck with another sigh.

"Namie," he called out, standing up and grabbing his jacket. "I'm going out. Keep the place nice and clean for me while I'm gone. Thanks~" He added a, ever so slightly forced, smirk as he winked at her. Heading out of his office and slamming it behind him, leaving Namie to glare at the exit.

"Really now, what the hell is going on with that bastard?"

* * *

It was strange, but now Izaya felt even more uneasy. He walked through the streets, heading towards Ikebukuro. He needed fresh air and he needed to find someone who knew this Ayanami Airi. Why couldn't he dig up anything on her? Why did such a person like her have to befriend Shizuo of all people? Bad enough he doesn't do as what's expected of him, but with someone like her, who knows how far he'll stray from Izaya's plans. That was the last thing that Izaya needed. He would have to find information on this woman or get rid of her.

Izaya stopped momentarily, then continued. No, there was no reason for that. She's a human to observe, he should find her interesting or as something new to study. Even if she did have influence on Shizuo, it didn't have to be a type of influence that he couldn't control. No, if he could get something on Airi, then he wouldn't need to worry.

No! He shouldn't be worrying at all! Izaya grit his teeth. What the hell was going on with him? He needed to relax. Perhaps he'd follow her around, some reconnaissance. But, where would he find her? It was only the beginning of the next morning, would she still be sleeping? With that boyfriend of hers probably. Boyfriend… It  _was_  suspicious, the way she was hanging all over Shizuo yesterday. But, what kind of insane woman would want to be with such a dangerous beast like Shizuo? Surely he'd break her in two if they were to ever…

The informant shook his head. No, it wasn't even possible. Not in the slightest. Then, who was her boyfriend? Her screen name was SBLuv, right? So, maybe that was a reference? Though, the only one he could think of was Shizuo… Then, what would be the "B"? Blonde? Bloody? Brute? Bastard? No, it had to be someone else. Simon? He held back a laugh. That wasn't possible either. Shinra? No, that idiot had his dullahan. Then, who? There couldn't be anyone else that he had missed; now that would be inconceivable. Perhaps it was someone he was less acquainted with? But, still, for a whole year, how could he not have noticed her? There must be some reason as to how she got under his radar.

Maybe the girl was in league with some gang or organization? But, which one? It wouldn't be too hard to get them to tell him whether or not they had her employed, but the whole action would be so troublesome. Then, again, "Ayanami Airi" could just be an alias; though that was unlikely for Izaya couldn't find a trace of anything of the sort. What was wrong with him? Was he losing his touch? Was he so absorbed in his plans for war that he just overlooked anyone new coming in?

Izaya mentally sighed. What was going on?

* * *

"Well, now, I seem to have stumbled upon some lowly wild beast," Izaya sneered, hiding his surprise at the sudden appearance of Shizuo before him. The sun had already made itself comfortable in the sky by the time he had arrived in Ikebukuro. On his search for Ayanami Airi, Izaya had wondered if he would run into Shizuo again, and if he did, wondered what that may have meant of the two. Just as he decided to cross through the park, entering the area, the blonde devil came into his line of vision, and he in the devil's. Only a few yards apart, staring straight at one another, Shizuo had a mere blank expression, completely vacant, sunglasses low on the bridge of his nose, hands in his pockets. Izaya felt a strange nervousness in the deep of his lower belly, suddenly feeling awkward at the sight of the other and responded the way he did to cover up any hints.

At first, the blonde man didn't say anything. He was oddly silent and Izaya had to wonder if the idiot was even functioning at all. With a few brave steps, Izaya forced his sneer to grow into a teasing grin as he narrowed his eyes in a condescending glare. He waved his hand before Shizuo's face and giggled, "Hello~? I know there's no one in there, but still~ Shizu-chan, are you broken~?"

It seemed as though that very idea was right. It didn't even look like the blonde was breathing. However, in the blink of an eye, a hand snapped out and snatched Izaya's wrist. The brunette rose his brows, shocked at the speed and even at the fact that the hold the other had on him was not bruising at all, in fact it was very loose.

"Shizu-chan?" the informant hesitantly called the other's name and before he could even believe it, the blonde seemed to stiffen with his eyes gaining life. As if he was seeing him for the first time, noticing his presence as though they hadn't before.

"Izaya," the man said his name in such a flat tone it was unnerving.

Though, the brunette would not give way to Shizuo. "Oh dear, you have me now, Shizu-chan~ Whatever are you going to do with poor little ol' me~?" Izaya could see the way Shizuo had gritted his teeth ever so slightly. What was with this idiot? Usually he'd be chasing him halfway through Ikebukuro by now.

"Izaya," he said his name again, only softer, yet more exasperated, and there was even a bit of red in his cheeks as he seemed to glare at the flea over his glasses. "You…damn…"

"Eh? Did you forget how to speak~?"

Shizuo released Izaya's wrist, and stuffed his hand back into his pocket, but didn't move otherwise. "What the hell are you up to?"

"Up to? Whatever do you mean, Shizu-chan?" Izaya gave an innocent smile and shrug as he rubbed at his wrist, trying to remove - rub away - any weird tingling it left.

"I saw you yesterday…"

"Oh very good, Shizu-chan!" Izaya clapped his hands as he took one step back, being prepared for any sudden assault that might be thrown his way. "You really don't have a short-term memory! I'm impressed that you remembered our time at Russia Sushi!"

At this, Shizuo growled, "Not that you idiot. The bridge! I saw you at the bridge!"

"Eh?" Izaya's grin dropped. So, he had been spotted after all. He shrugged, "And, you didn't come and try to kill me? Then again, you're not doing that even now. What, are you sick?"

"Dumbass, with that annoying face you made, how could I?"

"Face?"

Shizuo reached out, grabbing Izaya by the front of his collar and pulled him close, foreheads touching as he glowered at the shorter male, "It's bothering me, and I know you do this sort of shit on purpose! Just what the hell are you plotting?"

Izaya's red eyes widened slightly as he stated, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that crap! That face! That look of complete and utter boredom on your face! Like there was a chance in Hell you would ever make a face like that unwillingly! You made it because you knew I'd see and it'd bother me!"

Did he make such a face at that time? Izaya really wasn't sure, but… "Even if I did make such a face, why would you be bothered by it?"

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
